


女巫之血

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU-童話故事, HE, M/M, 女巫, 獵人, 肥沃巫術, 血液為主要的主題元素, 騎士Bond, 魔法Q
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>給予女巫生命力，或是女巫使土地豐饒。</p><p> </p><p>以獵人James與女巫Q經典的安徒生風格所完成之童話故事AU。James被指派一個任務：逮捕一個為王國帶來毀滅性荒蕪的女巫，而最後不得不在女巫Q與王國之間做出選擇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	女巫之血

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Witch's Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946779) by [marlowe_tops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/pseuds/marlowe_tops). 



女巫之血(Witch’s Blood)

 

惡龍呼出的鼻息掀起一陣熱風襲擊他，就像是在烹煮身處盔甲內的他。灰燼與硫磺的顆粒讓他放慢腳步，緊咬著牙關。

這荒蕪的大地幾乎殺死他的馬，這牲畜因為路面的坡度變的陡峭與佈滿岩石，變得更加步履蹣跚，同時隨著每次呼吸進火山的空氣，牠發出氣喘吁吁的聲音。他出於憐憫讓他的馬匹往回走，靠牠自己的能力找到回家的路。

當炎熱增加而且荒蕪加劇，James留下他的盔甲，在路邊形成了一小堆燒焦的金屬。沒有騎士的盔甲，看起來既悲傷又無力；皮帶鬆垮垮地橫躺在灼熱的金屬上，而他盾牌上頭的黑色塗料開始融化並且流淌下來，詭異地滲透進明亮的顏色之下。

眼前的荒蕪仍舊沒有盡頭，當他脫下他的上衣，讓自己打赤膊，穿著被汗浸濕的褲子以及磨損的靴子。當他的雙腳開始發抖，以至於他再也不能向前踏出一步時，他跪了下來，絕望地盯著煙黑色的天空。

如果這裡有神的話，也會因為這片荒蕪與廢墟無法聽見祈禱聲；而且祂也不會為了一個過去與殺戮為伍的黑騎士那毫無價值的靈魂而付出。

在他前方是一片荒蕪；燒焦和枯萎的大地，沒有任何生物可以存活。他們告訴他在那個女巫來到這裡之前，這片土地曾經翠綠和肥沃。

雖然很高興他會死，但James太頑強、太自負而不願死在這荒蕪的路邊。他再次站了起來，搖搖晃晃地向前走，完成他到達下一個山頂的目標。只要他能夠到達山頂，他就可以踉蹌地下到山的另一頭。然後…然後他不是找到繼續下去的力量，找到那個女巫並且制服她；要不就是他會死去。

那個女巫房子的景象令人感到震驚。

在最嚴峻的荒蕪中，它座落在一圈焦土之內，地面焦黑的顏色像是鍋底燒焦的糖一般。而在焦土之內的是，生命。

他凝視著玫瑰花叢所形成的高牆，圍繞著一間搖搖欲墜的簡陋小屋生長，還有一小片纖長而柔軟的草坪，以及垂掛著鮮紅果實的蘋果樹。

這令人著迷的事物以及親手碰觸眼前景象的目標，賦予他的雙腿新的精力，James趕緊從塵土飛揚的山坡下來，然後穿越過那焦黑的圓圈。他沒有辦法在最接近荒蕪的外圈中逗留太久，他的皮膚立刻起了水泡和擦傷，比起碰到單純的灼熱還要嚴重，但一旦他通過踏上那片草坪後，身上的所受的傷就消散了。

這裡的空氣是溫暖的，但並不沉悶，狂嘯的風在房子的周圍吹動，卻讓它不受干擾，同時地上的落葉也紋風不動。

由於精疲力竭，他踉蹌地絆了一下，James三步併作兩步穿過草坪，來到那扇歪斜的大門前，緩緩地推開。

老舊的小地墊橫躺在粗糙的木頭地板上，破損的蕾絲窗簾鬆垮垮地垂掛在所有的窗戶上，房間四周的架子上空無一物，除了少數幾個孤單的小玩意兒和悲慘的一小塊食物。

一個瘦骨嶙峋，黑髮青年坐在一個水壺旁邊，手裡拿著一把小刀和一顆蘋果，一碗剛削下來的果皮放在他的大腿上。停下手中的零星活兒，他大為震驚地盯著James看。

女巫的兒子，James從他黑色的指甲末端形成尖銳的形狀，還有他那黑色的頭髮蓬亂如細小的羽毛，沿著他脖子的兩側下方長成細長圖案的模樣來判斷。或許是一名陷入她魔掌之中某個村莊的孩童，被迫為奴，而長期的奴役造成他的雙眼像被水淹沒似的，在他的臉上呈現出不像人類所有的暗黑深淵。也許更糟糕的是，這個少年是她的晚餐佳餚，而他身上的魔法是女巫用來讓肉質更為鮮嫩的方法。

James唯一能肯定的是這青年是無辜的，而騎士的職責是無論在哪裡發現無辜的人民，都要拯救並且保護他們。

隨著用盡氣力而顯得搖搖晃晃，又因為炙熱全身汗流浹背，James靠著牆撐住自己，試圖讓自己看起來像是一位有能力的騎士。

這個男孩還在盯著他，震驚無語。

「我是來這裡拯救你的。」James說，希冀這會讓他安心下來，然後成為他的伙伴共同對抗女巫。

「 _拯救_ 我？」

James的雙腳耗盡力氣，突然倒在床上，他試圖集中他的力氣，但他的身體忽略了讓自己重新站起來的命令，所以他勉強接受讓自己休息直到要面對一個更為明顯的威脅。

「女巫會很快回來嗎？」James問道，他的四肢感覺遲鈍且沉重。

「女巫？」男孩詢問著，像個笨蛋似的一直重複James的話。他甩甩頭迅速地讓自己清醒，青年放下他手邊的工作，並端來一杯水，他跪在騎士面前好把水遞給他，James認為在那雙難以理解的深色眼眸中帶著一絲溫柔。

James感激地接過水，大口地喝著，他身體的熱量與疲倦減輕下來，感覺像是回到正常人類的疲憊程度。

「你叫什麼名字，我可愛的傻瓜？」一旦James喝光那杯水時，女巫這麼問道，他那精緻的嘴唇彎成一個微笑。

James分辨得出來，這裡有事情不對勁。他的頭感覺很重，他的思緒在他的腦海中無用地翻滾；事情出了非常嚴重的差錯，但是他腳邊的那個青年怪異地可愛，他身上天真無邪的感覺沒有消失，因此James沒有任由自己驚慌失措。

「Bond，」他回答，久未使用的名字好像黏在他嘴裡一樣，「James Bond」。

「你可以叫我Q，」女巫告訴他，起身坐在躺在床上的James身邊，「你大老遠地跑來找我？」

「我是來尋找女巫，然後將她帶回城堡，在那裡她的血液將會滋養大地，讓王國再次繁榮。」James回答，這些話像是熟記在他心裡，進而從他嘴裡跑出來，

「對女巫而言聽起來感覺非常不愉快，」Q難過地說。他拿了一個鑲有鍊子的金屬項圈，並將它帶到床上，「對於這個我很抱歉，」他說，他的聲音溫柔而有禮，「但是我希望你明白，我不能讓你離開。」

~*~

James像一隻狗睡在地板上。

他花了幾個小時讓自己的腦袋從炙熱、疲倦和那個女巫究竟給他喝下什麼東西之中清醒。當他躺在地板上，時而睡著，時頭暈目眩地盯著眼前的空間的期間，那個女巫持續在他那可悲的小房子到處做著瑣碎的家務事。他做了燉蘋果作為晚餐，之後挨著James身邊坐到地板上，吃起他的食物。

「我沒有太多食物，」Q說，在將手中的碗遞給James之前，他吃了一口。「你要吃嗎？」

James望過去那個碗裡，搖了搖他的頭，食物看上去很正常，聞起來也很美味。顯而易見地，這個女巫很貧窮而且飢餓，他並不是很了解女巫們，不知道對他們是否一向如此。

正當Q吃飯的同時，他待在觸手可及的地方，但是James沒有碰觸他。不能碰觸他。

當Q吃完他的晚餐，他收拾好東西，接著蜷縮在床上睡覺。James盯著眼前的空間，並試圖記住如何重整他的想法，一個接著一個，讓自己思考。

「你是那個女巫。」隔天一早，當Q起床開始準備早餐時，James這麼說。

「是的。」Q同意道，頭也不抬攪拌著他的粥。

「你打算對我做什麼？」James問。雖然他的頭腦很清楚，他仍感到困惑不解，奇怪的是，在他脖子上的鍊子並沒有連接在任何東西上。

他所知道大多數關於野蠻女巫的傳說來自他的童年時期，或是在他出來前城堡中的人們所給他的警告。女巫吸取大地的養分，唯一的補救辦法就是給女巫放血；因為殺死一個女巫，另一個就會從死亡之血與大地之中誕生。大多數文明的王國會監禁他們的女巫，他們可以定期地放血並且勉強維持她們的生命。

當James周遊各國的時候，他曾見過那些女巫。她們顯得很蒼白，比起這個墨色-烏黑到發亮的頭髮-羽狀的女巫來得更為蒼白，不僅體弱多病，還擁有暴躁的脾氣。當一個女巫死亡的時候，王國的騎士們會很快地狩獵並捕獲新的女巫，不管她們依然年輕和虛弱。

在這裡，這個國家的女巫已經有好幾個世紀都銷聲匿跡了，因此當一個女巫出現，他們不知道該怎麼處理，而且他們已經讓她透過吸取周邊土地的養分漸漸變得強壯。

James原先預期這個女巫會因為從大地獲取養分而長得胖一點，而且容光煥發，但事實並非如此。如果以這間小屋和日漸加劇的荒蕪隨便哪一個跡象顯示，這個女巫跟任何人一樣飽受荒蕪的迫害。至少這女巫看起來如此，而且沒什麼小把戲，但這也很難確定。

「我想我會讓你修理我的屋頂。」女巫說，帶著一個小小的苦笑。

這觸及了James內心深處的一記幽默感，但是離他之前露出笑容已經過了很久的時間，而他的心臟也被埋藏在消沉與悲痛之下。

女巫交給他一些工具，James便走去修理屋頂。他工作了幾天，毫無怨言的，並且持續拒絕食物。他的鏈條並沒有被綁住，但他沒辦法踏出由草坪形成的小圈圈，或是舉起手以任何方式碰觸俘虜他的人。

對他而言，這個女巫很安靜和有禮貌，他對於各項任務都採取要求或是建議的方式，而不是命令。儘管James總是毫無疑問地服從，他不是很確定服從是否是被強加魔法而約束他，還是他只是比起悶悶不樂、窮極無聊坐著沒事幹，他寧願去修理屋頂。

到第四天，James終於軟化到願意接受食物，Bond發現食物吃起來很美味，假如很單純沒有添加其他的東西的話。這個女巫只有一個碗和少許食物，所以他們總是一起分享著。

「為什麼要這麼做？」某晚在吃完晚餐後，當女巫坐著用針線試著縫補他那其中一個破損的窗簾時，James這麼問。

Q驚訝地眨了眨眼睛看著他，「做什麼？」

「為什麼讓土地荒蕪？這給你什麼好處嗎？」

Q難過地笑了起來，「如果我可以離開、如果我可以停止這一切、如果我可以成為一個正常的青年…我會付出我身體裡的每一滴血，只要我能從這該死的詛咒中解放。這不是我刻意要這麼做的，James，我遭受的摧殘不亞於其他人。

「你這裡阻擋了荒蕪。」James指出這一點，很難知道能否相信他。女巫們都是殘暴、惡毒的生物，他只看過她們在虛弱和瀕臨死亡的情況之下，這使得她們更加地殘暴和惡毒。Q很溫柔，幾乎稱得上是有魅力的，但是一個生活在一圈荒蕪焦土中間的男人很難讓人信任。「蘋果樹、玫瑰花叢還有那片草地，它們因你而生長。」

「是的，」Q同意。「我少部分的魔力，足以種植一棵頻果樹和維持一小堆麵粉和糖，全部就這麼多，James，這就是一個女巫的魔力。」

「我不相信你。」James這麼告訴他。

「好吧，」Q將縫線打結然後對著它發脾氣，啪地一聲將這個手工活再次扔到一邊。「不要相信我。」

~*~

沒有人來營救James；不論有無飢荒，這個王國知道他們將騎士們送上死亡的道路。他們負擔不起從鄰近國家來的真正女巫獵人，而普通的騎士不是掉頭返回就是死在荒蕪之中。因此王國挨餓了一小段時間，直到一個帶著塗有黑漆的盾牌、無家可歸的騎士流浪到他們的王國，並且同意被送往早已成為一個自殺任務之中。王國將會挨餓，而James和Q將會一直貧困地生活在這場風暴的中心。

「因為你，孩子們正在死亡，你知道嗎？」James問，但是他的語氣聽起來比什麼都來得雲淡風輕。說出Q所做的事情而當事人自己似乎不知道是很奇怪的事；如果James相信那些女巫全部都來自於大地的故事，那Q可能永遠都不會有孩子，或是和其他人類一起生活，他所知道事物都是從那些偷來的書本裡所擷取的片段知識，通常都已經過時了好幾個世紀。

「你在試著讓我產生罪惡感嗎？」Q邊用力地刷洗著鍋子邊問。

「我很好奇你是否會感到內疚。」

「我會，」Q厲聲道。「我知道孩子們因為我正在死去，我明白荒蕪所造成的影響，那我到底該怎麼辦呢？」

「放血。」James這麼建議。他的內心對於讓這個無辜青年像個犧牲品般放血的想法，感到同情所帶來的一絲刺痛，但是他知道他不能對一個女巫感到同情。不是Q放血，就是整個王國滅亡。

「你會這麼做嗎？」Q問，「如果是你，你會願意對大地割開你的血管嗎？你會願意讓自己陷在一個痛苦、變得虛弱、長期臥床和一個禮拜放血三次的生活嗎？」

James沒有回答，因為他不太確定。如果只是一次，就這麼簡單，他會毫不考慮就做了；他會割開自己的血管，讓所有的回憶隨著血液流出去，讓自己相信他正拯救整個王國免於死亡。這會是一個崇高的死亡，為王國奉獻一次鮮血。

但對王國來說成為一個被監禁的女巫、一個呈血容器，這是一個悲哀、可憐的存在。

Q或是王國。

「每個跟你有關聯的人都會在一年內死去，如果你保持自由之身，」James說，「而且這個王國會變成這世上其中一個蠻荒地區。」

「而女巫在那裡自由而悲慘地活著。」Q替他說完。「我知道我的生活是什麼樣子，James，而且我知道如果我死了，什麼都不會有所改善的。但我不能讓自己成為一個物品，一個被監禁的對象，甚至不為了挽救性命，我不會的。」

~*~

到了晚上，當James因為一整天修理房屋的工作而感到疲憊時，James會閱讀。Q擁有五花八門的書籍，而且事實證明，他渴望有人可以跟他一起討論這些書的內容。

他們兩人的對話都保持著小心翼翼的態度，但是Q沒辦法阻止自己尋求James對那些書本的意見，以及挖掘更多知識，以填補Q對這個世界認知上的差距。

如果他不是一個女巫，James或許會喜歡上他。他享受那些對話，喜歡聽Q的想法。在少數情況下，他會因為Q而露出一絲小小的笑容，或是感覺自己的嘴唇彎成一個微笑的弧度。

但是James更傾向於認為他只是一個對象：女巫。他不能讓自己選擇Q，勝過王國內無法計數的無辜生命，女巫帶來荒蕪。如果他們不維持讓女巫放血的方法，整個世界會淪落成一片荒蕪，而且不會有任何人存活在這世上。

只要Q讓他活著，那麼遲早會有機會的，James也將會完成他被賦予的任務。

這不會花上太久的時間。

Q在煮飯的時候調皮地跟James調情，餵給James最好的一口食物，雖然他在工作而James在休息。過了一個半禮拜，他完全放鬆在James陪伴之下，從原本那個害羞、多疑、幾乎稱不上嬌媚和迷人的年輕男人，變得更有魅力。Q才華洋溢而且有趣，也正因為如此，誘惑自然而然地降臨在James的內心。

James每天工作的時候，他會想起Q的笑容和Q那深邃、活靈活現的烏黑雙眼的樣子；他想親吻Q，或是將他推倒在床上做更多的事。他想待在這裡，假裝外面的世界沒有在燃燒；同時讓自己夢想著住在農舍的一種簡單生活，為了過著像樣的日子辛勤的工作，另外Q每晚平靜地睡在他的臂彎裡。有時候他讓自己相信這就是他們所擁有的，而且在短短幾分鐘內，Q會端給他晚餐並伴隨一個親吻，之後James可以欣然地寵愛他。

Q的哭叫聲打破了James令人愉快的小小遐想，他抬起頭看到Q的手流著鮮血。他手中的刀子在他切菜的當下滑了出去，一些零星的鮮血從Q的掌心飛濺下來，灑到地板上。

「不。」Q低語，當他轉身時驚恐地瞪大雙眼，捂住他那血淋淋的手。

圍繞在James脖子上的項圈消除的同時，整片屋頂坍塌下來，炙熱的感覺從窗戶猛烈地 _襲捲_ 進來。

女巫的魔法是在血液中。

一下子理解之後，James跳了起來，緊抓住Q的手腕，將他從門口拉出去，並且再往前穿過草坪，還差一步就要踏上那焦黑的土地。

「不。」Q哀求他，在他用僅有的人類力量掙扎的同時，鮮血從他被割傷的地方，沿著他的手指滴落在土壤上。

結果被燒焦的大地變得茂盛了起來，新長成的植物如雨後春筍般的出現在他們腳下，幾步之遙的土壤突然之間變得清新濕潤。這效果從他們站的地方以同心圓的方向爆發出去，大地在轉眼間被治癒了。

「不，」Q再次無助地哀求著，當James沿著道路拉著他的時候，他們周圍的炙熱與硫磺隨著每一秒鐘逐漸消失，「James，拜託。」

幾分鐘之後，他停止哀求或掙扎，讓自己被拉著走，幾乎沒有什麼掙扎，每隔幾步幾滴血液跌落至地面，那塊區域便充滿著新鮮、翠綠的生物。

在Q癱倒在地前，他們已經走了一個小時。

James驚訝地回頭一看，並試圖告訴自己他並不擔心；Q並沒有失血到足以擔心的程度，但是他不習慣遠行或是勞累，而且眼淚和鮮血已經耗盡了他的體力。

對他的俘虜者-現在是-被俘虜者抱以同情，James在他的身邊跪了下來。

Q悲慘地坐在生長茂盛的地面上，注視著自己血跡斑斑的手，疲累到無法做進一步的抗爭。

James從他身上的衣服撕下一長條布，以小心翼翼、有效率的動作包紮起他的割傷。「原諒我。」當他用他的雙臂抱起Q虛弱的身體時，喃喃自語地說著。

~*~

他們把Q關進了一個鍍金的牢房，並且給了James一個榮譽勳章。

如今他是全國上下的英雄，James能夠隨心所欲地做他想做的事和去他想去的地方。在他去見Q之前，他有兩天的時間被白白困在城堡附近，接受著大量的感謝和禮物。

房內是奶油色和金色的，非常豪華，甚至連欄杆都是鍍金的。衛兵在門邊駐守著，看管他們珍貴的俘虜，不過沒有一個人懷疑James的出現。

Q睡在一張奶油色的蓬鬆大床上，一隻手臂向外張開，上頭覆蓋著刺眼的紅色結痂。James走過來站在他的身邊，仔細觀察著他。Q半數的羽毛不見了，因為身體健康狀況不佳而落羽，而且他的膚色就跟他身下的床單一樣蒼白。

因為內疚而感到不舒服，James坐在床的邊緣，緊握著Q冰冷的手。

他掌心裡的手抽動了一下，接著Q醒過來，他的目光發現James時，他微笑著。

「我對你做出這種事。」James說，將他的手掌緊緊握住Q的手，彷彿暖和了手就足以溫暖Q其餘缺乏血液的身體。

「這沒有那麼糟糕，」Q疲憊但溫柔地告訴他，「很高興有柔軟的枕頭，所有的食物我都可以吃。我現在住在王宮裡，不是嗎？而且那些孩子就再也不會死了。」

「但你會死。」James說。

「別這麼小題大作，女巫可以活上幾十年，如果得到很好的照顧的話。」

「你應該恨我的。」James提醒他。

「我沒辦法恨你，」Q說，他的手指虛弱地回握住James的手，「你是這世上唯一一個把我視為一個人類的人。」

James移動他另外一隻手的手指穿過Q的捲髮，輕輕按摩他的頭皮說：「我已經有好幾年沒有質疑過這世界的公平性了。」

「這世界本來就不公平。」Q說明著，饒有興趣地笑著James曾經有過不同的想法。

「是不公平，」James表示同意。「但你讓我希望它是公平的。」

「你說好幾年，」Q指出，他在被子底下挪動著身體，如果不是因為他太過虛弱無法而坐起來，這動作或許顯得慵懶和舒適。「你最後一次希望世界是公平的是什麼時候？」

「我愛上一個有著深色捲髮、明亮雙眼和敏銳機智的女人，」James說，「我為了保護她殺人，但我失敗了。」

而現在，他也未能保護一個擁有深色捲髮、明亮雙眼和敏銳機智的年輕男人，因他有責任要保護這王國的無辜人民。

Q還是王國。

他希望他可以做出其他選擇。

~*~

Q的血液分裝在好幾個小玻璃瓶中，拿去遍及整個王國。在各地灑上一滴使農地和山谷再次復甦，另外將瓶子放入河中讓整個地區生機蓬勃。

而Q則是一動也不動虛弱地躺在床上，超過一半的時間都在睡覺，當他醒來之後，便狼吞虎嚥地吃著。

「我已經跟城堡裡的歷史學家談過了。」James說，同時握著Q的手，因為這樣讓他們兩人都感覺好過些。Q在每一次James放開他的手時，眼神轉而變得悲傷而空洞，這讓James坐在他的床邊好幾個小時，握著他的手直到他睡著。

「是嗎？」Q疲憊地笑了笑，「那麼，告訴我一個好故事。」

「有一些距今一百年前的紀錄記載著女巫們自由、快樂地走在整個王國之中，她們有自己戀人而且被整個王國的人所愛著。」

Q笑了，這讓他虛弱的身子劇烈地震動，James擔心地皺了皺眉頭，並且輕輕地將他推回被子底下，溫柔地扶著他，直到Q止住了笑，露出悲傷的微笑看著他。

「你真好，告訴我童話故事，James。」

「這可能是個方法。」James勸說著。

向上伸出冰涼的手指，輕觸著James的臉龐，Q搖搖他的頭說：「算了吧，James。」

~*~

他們再一次給他放血。

這一次James在旁邊看著，握著Q的手。他們在他的手臂上割開一條血管並且裝了滿滿一盆他的血液，只有當醫生擔心起他的性命時才停止。

當盆子被抬出去的時候，James對自己無能為力的怒火感到厭惡，而Q幾乎沒有意識地躺在奶油色的床單上，手臂上則綁著新的繃帶。

他喝了一點果汁，在當天剩下的時間中時睡時醒。當他醒過來時，他給了James虛弱的微笑，並任由自己被餵給更多的果汁和粥。

「你現在不是王國的英雄嗎？」Q問，他開玩笑地推著James。「難道你不離開去享受勝利的遊行嗎？」

「我該待的地方是這裡。」James堅持道，並且傾身親吻Q的額頭。

這一次，Q的笑容少了點傷心，而且他看起來不再那麼病懨懨的同時，他再次抓住James的手並虛弱地捏了一下。

「你真是太好心了，」他說，同時另外推了James一下，「但是你不能出自於內疚而陪伴我一輩子，這會吞噬你的。走吧，忘記我，找一個漂亮的女孩來欽佩你是如此地勇敢拯救這個王國。」

「內疚是我待在這裡最不成理由的理由。」James察覺到，一想到要離開Q，他胸口的心臟猛地下沉。

搖搖頭，Q給了他一個無可奈何、懷疑的微笑。「那還有別的理由嗎？」

用一臉壞笑回應Q不相信的笑容，James俯下身來吻了他。

Q從他的嘴裡發出一聲驚訝、甜美的聲音，雙手突如其來的力量，纏繞住James的雙肩。當親吻結束的時候，兩人都咧嘴笑著，而且Q雙眼下的黑眼圈逐漸消失。

注意到這個差異，James困惑地用手撫過Q的顴骨，研究著他的膚色，並且感覺起來比幾秒之前還要來的溫暖。

「怎麼了？」Q問，迷惑不解但還是因為親吻而微笑不已。

James只是再一次親吻他，將他推回被子，決定慢慢來。他的舌撬開了Q的雙唇，頑皮地潛入他的嘴內，Q在他身下高興地嗚咽著，最後開心地咯咯笑了出來中斷這個吻。

他的兩頰染上了顏色，他雙眼下的黑眼圈也消失不見；James舉起Q其中一隻手臂，看著結痂的傷口幾乎快痊癒，而且皮膚很溫暖，探詢地展現給Q看。

「我不明白。」Q說，雙眼流連在James的臉上，而不是他自己的手臂。

「我吻了你，而你痊癒了。」James替他說出口。

這讓Q再一次看向他的手臂，但是他沒有對此表示懷疑，他只是開心地笑了起來，然後將James拉下來開啟另一個吻。

這一次，James直到他聽到門口衛兵的驚呼聲才停止。擔心有危險，James迅速地抬起頭，越過眼前纏繞在一起的植物才看到那個衛兵。

藤蔓和鮮花圍繞著床，沿著他們四周自然而然地生長，綻放出生命和光彩。James盯著眼前的景象，然後看回正懶洋洋地和被子融為一體的Q，臉上掛著幸福的笑容。

無法克制地對著他咧嘴一笑，James給了Q另一個輕柔的吻。

「可以給我們單獨幾分鐘的時間，好嗎？」他開口向衛兵要求道，後者倉皇地跑去通知王室成員，剛才所發生的 _事情_ 。

非常樂於了解他們可以做到什麼程度，James爬上床到他的身邊，將手向上掀起Q的上衣，貼著他肋骨附近的溫暖皮膚。「我愛你。」他低聲說，同時Q身上那代表健康和力量熱烈的隆隆聲，振動到他全身的感覺非常真實。

「證明給我看。」Q要求著，拉下James再次親吻他。

當門突然被打開時，他們兩人衣衫不整、身體交纏在對方的懷中，一群大臣和衛兵們急忙衝了進來，目瞪口呆地看著滿屋子的植物。Q的快樂蔓延到整座城堡，而且外頭的果園充滿著新鮮的果實。

Q咯咯的笑聲不斷地、無法抑制地冒了出來，同時在他們周圍的大臣和顧問正討論該怎麼辦。

「我會帶他回去鄉下，」James這麼建議著，手臂摟著Q的腰，「而且我會讓他感到快樂。」

儘管有長時間的辯論和討論，但最終決定，如果Q突如其來綠化能力會持續下去，這將是最好的結果，即使不是發生在城堡之中。所以他們收拾好食物、用品和幾個衛兵，送Q回去他們之前找到他的那一塊被遺棄的郊區。

在他們回去的路途中，花朵綻放在他們所騎乘馬匹的腳下，他們周遭綠色的草地展開成一片鄉村景色，在Q接近幾分鐘內猛烈而健康地生長。

「我們會蓋一棟合適的房子，」James告訴他，「而且我永遠都會是你的，你會得到自由，王國也會繁榮起來。我會處理城堡散布這個消息到鄰近的王國，一旦我們讓他們知道還有另外一種方法，事情或許會改變。」

「我的痛苦導致荒蕪，」Q意識到，環顧著那個肥沃的草地，過去曾經是他荒蕪的深淵。

「而你的快樂治好這一切。」James堅信，將Q拉近一個綿長的吻中。

 

End


End file.
